Congratulations
by Holly-Anne
Summary: Derek Venturi bitterly faces the fact that he can't have what he wants anymore. He has to leave everything he loves alone, whether he wants to or not. My first OneShot&SongFic. Read and Review. Thanks!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek or Congratulations by Blue October.

**Author's Note:** My first One-Shot. :) I'm all excited. lol

**Congratulations **

_Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me_

Twenty-three year old Derek Venturi rubbed his temples in frusteration. Why hadn't he tried harder? Why hadn't he told her... anything? Still, he pasted on the fake smile and glad eyes. He looked at her, beaming, gorgeous. God couldn't have done a better job making a more beautiful woman. She was sitting down in a chair, shaking people's hands and giving people kisses on the cheek. "Thank you," she kept on saying. Derek scoffed and walked over to her.

"This seat taken?" Derek asked, pulling out the seat behind her and sitting down.

"I guess it is now," she laughed. Her friends congratulating her walked away. They most likely knew that it was time for step-brother and step-sister to talk; family.

"Take a walk?" Derek asked her.

She just smiled and nodded. "Of course."

_My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart_

_My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

Derek could feel his heart and head pounding. "Casey," he whispered and grabbed her hands. It was too late to say, 'I love you.' Derek stared her in the eyes and she stared back.

"Thanks for coming, Derek. It means a lot to me."

'Yeah,' Derek was thinking, 'I wish it was different.' How badly he wanted to hold her, kiss her, give himself to her and fall into her arms. No, Casey would never, had never needed him in the way he needed her. They had went from hating each other to best friends. Never more than that.

_My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart_

Derek had come to support Casey so matter how upset he was about everything. He didn't want Casey marrying some man, a man that wasn't him.

"You looked beautiful, I hope he makes you happy. Congrats," Derek choked the words out. Casey just grinned at him.

"Thank you so much, Derek. You're my best friend," Casey laughed and hugged him. Derek faked a smile and returned the hug. "Remember when we used to fight constantly?" Then right on she went with the recollections and stories about the past.

"Yeah," Derek muttered, listening and commenting on the stories in his own way. He wanted to get out of this nightmare. He wished Casey was Casey Venturi, his Casey. He never told her that he loved her, she always had so many boyfriends, he was also too cocky and prideful to do anything about his feelings. Now he wished those things hadn't been in his way. "It was good seeing you. I think I'm going to go. Have a good life Casey." Derek smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

The walk Derek took to his car was cold, bitter, long, unsettling, he had so many emotions going through his head and no words to describe them. He didn't want to look back, he had to move on with his life. A life Casey could no longer be apart of.

_And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
And I can't this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change you mind  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)_

Casey tried to ignore the pang in her heart as she watched Derek walk away. It was a wrong feeling, this she knew. She was married now, Derek was a memory, one that had to be forgotten. A memory that was only seen on holidays and possibly birthdays. Everything was so wrong, so terrible. She didn't want to admit that she loved him, loved him so much it hurt, but he never felt anything for her. She tried so hard to say something, but the words never seemed to come out.

It was too late. Casey had someone else's name, another life to lead. It was too late to change her mind and embrace her feelings for Derek. She was never able to change Derek's mind about her, he never did and would never love her. She twirled her hair around her finger. She was sad to see Derek leave. So upset, so heartbroken.

"Casey?"

Casey twirled around to see her dear and loving sister, Lizzie MacDonald. Lizzie was locked in arms with Edwin. Casey looked down at the ground, they had who they loved.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Lizzie, Edwin," Casey nodded at them and hugged them both. The hug was so bittersweet to Casey. She envied the two of them.

_Go away  
Make it go away  
Please._

Casey wanted her thoughts to leave. She did love her new husband, she loved him so much. ...but the heart never forgets a first love. No, it was more of unrequitted love. An obsession. Derek was gone, at least for now. She wouldn't have to deal with her feelings for a while.

On the other hand, Derek Venturi was down by a lake close to the chapel where Casey had gotten married. He was angrily skipping rocks across the surface of the pond. Casey was gone, off to live a completely other life. She went away, she left him, and in his opinion, Derek had never felt worse in his entire life.

Fin.


End file.
